My First and Final reaping
by Winterbee2001
Summary: Soleil has always had a clouded view, losing her father, being the strange victors daughter wishing for a long painful death... she soon meets Alister, a district four tribute, who opens her view past the fences of district eleven and the capitol... But will her meeting with marcus Moss- son of President Moss steal her heart with one fatal swoop? REVEIWS WANTED CRITICISM OR NOT!
1. Chapter 1

My first and final reaping, my thick curls and cotton trimmed, above knee length dress. This was the day I have been waiting for, a day for me to get out of district eleven and get brutally murdered by willing and most terrifying careers. From the corner of my eye, I can see my mothers bronzed tan and elaborate outfit, My mother was the victor of the ninety hunger games and I am her only child Soleil Gamps.

"Oh sweetie! you look wonderful precious your father would've been so proud!" my spindly frame feels like it will crack the amount of force my contrasting stocky framed parent gives while trying to obtain a harmless snuggle. That is what the arena does to you, especially when you have to kill your five year old daughter's father in front of her own eyes. I was meaning to tell her- my plan to volunteer but this moment was far to great to end with such a remark. silence fell and the mug of thick creamy chocolate remains there still and getting cold. The fateful sound of the siren calling me to the reaping for the first time in my life. "Soleil!" my mothers voice jolted, "baby girl, this will be your token..." how could she of known? that familiar tear of sadness is all I can stand before dragging her away.

On the way to the square, I open up my clenched fists to look at my mothers token for the games: a locket laced with diamonds and silver- a petty token from her father my grandfather the mayor. I slip the chain around my neck and frolic over too the long queue of twelve year olds trembling and thin. i hadn't really known about them much when I was younger I'd ask my mother

"Mummy why are those little children so thin?" these kind of comment triggered the single tear of her inner sadness to show. my father had come from the less populated area of eleven, was also one of these children up to about the age of around thirteen when they met, though having me was not the greatest decision my mother made because her family disowned her- giving enough to keep me herself and my dad going.

But now, I stand trembling in fear of what I'm about to do. My mothers broad smile makes the crowd stop vibrating slightly, but she effect soon wears off. She will be the mentor; once again to the tributes this year and Gala Taunt will be our escort. Gala is a short thin woman dressed today in a foot high lime green wig, an extortionate amount of carefully caked make up and finally a three quarter length pink tube dress covered in mechanical birds and butterflies, as enchanting as her outfit is the only thing people begin to notice is her hand bashing the microphone situated about five metres from the justice buildings main entrance.

"Welcome!" she starts, "to the district eleven reaping of the ninety seventh annual Hunger games and may the odds be forever in your favour! her high pitch squeals cease and silence begins to emerge. "Due to a lack of energy this year as we all know... we shall carry on and chose our first female tribute!" she coughs before snagging a name out of a huge glass ball. " Maya Huston!" Now's the time, "I volunteer!" screeching in my loudest voice. Gala, I see has a tear trickling down her face. She's my god mother, a part of my family, though she quickly composes herself slightly. " S-Soleil Gamps... Female tribute for district eleven- a round of applause..." she trails off. everyone is stunned, faces teeming with anguish and sorrow.

" I volunteer as male tribute!" a familiar and confident voice scares me... a tall fourteen year old with a broad strong body slinks up the stone steps. No not Max.


	2. Chapter 2

Max was the son of my mothers mentor Yana, who had won the games five years before. Max was my friend... but that was it. You hear of Katniss and how she almost ended up with gale- previously her best friend. But Max wasn't like that, he was popular and had a girlfriend; I on the other hand was isolated, in a sick dream full of never-to-be's and impossible. His hand slips into mine and we smile at each other. Gala is almost sobbing. "L-ladies and g-g-gentlemen presenting this years tributes!" her voice echoes and a small clap forms slowly increasing in volume until I am finding myself lying on the floor in my own blood.

Waking up I hear Max calling me into consciousness.

"Sunny, SUNNY! you can't die yet that would just be unfair to me!" I smile,

"it's nice to see you too..." my head is killing me, I realise I must of fainted at the justice building, in front of Panem. Great. One more reason on my list for suicide. His stunning hazel eyes with flecks of his mothers ocean green ones, I unlike my mother's rich chocolate brown have baby blue eyes, contrasting my brown curls and soft fudge toned skin.

His eyes turned to my mother and Gala, both vigorously fanning away the horror and embarrassment. Gala broke the silence. "Well! my dear god daughter... what a performance! That will definitely stop people from targeting you!" her fluttery voice shocked me, how could she recover so quickly from shock? Oh well. I get up and leave my room, this car is decorated with things I would usually find at home after school- sugar cookies, mini muffins and giant cauldrons full of hot chocolate- which helps out my stress. Hot chocolate calms me down, a lot because of the silky chocolate flavour my mother puts in, but this stuff looks heavenly, as thick as melted chocolate it sat steaming hot. I take a mug from a table and ladle the brown god into the container. This was going to be hell.

The capitols glimmering lights dazzled both me and Max as we pulled into the station, another cascade of flashing lights bind me but these are from cameras. I wave with the biggest smile on my face as people give me a _ahhh_ look. My mother and Gala lead us out and into a centre where I'm already being whisked away by my rep team.

"Hello, hello, hello! I am Antonia, this is my brother Antony and this is Felixa, we are _proud_ to be your prep team!" they all have gleaming smiles I think (I can't tell from all this makeup)

"Yes now, let us begin!" I am now being beautified to base zero.


	3. Chapter 3

My Prep team Jabber on and on about how tragic my mothers games were and how they knew her prep team themselves. By the time they finish I'm looking at myself in a mirror- I look taller than a twelve year old, but not a lot.

"How are you?" Felixa asks, holding her hands together. "did you know the girl-"

"That's enough Fe... Theon can see you now," Antonia whispers and gives me a robe to walk down a short corridor. When I see Theon, I'm shocked. He's no Cinna, he is extravagantly dressed, with a massive padded fur coat and electric blue hair to complement his slightly dyed pink skin.

"Oh Darling! It will be, oh, so easy to design for you with those good looks!" he sounds very high pitched and lengthens his words, "hello sweet Soleil, I am your designer Theon!" he sounds way to cheery when he lifts up a large box. "This my dear, Is your tribute parade out fit!" he rips away at the box to reveal a Lime green and baby blue striped dress that also pairs with a watering can, "um, it's-"

"wonderful isn't it? but that's not the best bit- the watering can has a special feature; press this button when out there and point it towards the crowd. Now, lets get you ready." he begins to get to work getting the outfit on which clings tightly at the chest , but when you see the green, frills emerge and grow in number the further down you go. he does my hair with ease, straightens it and covers it with a shimmering white hair spray which I'm guessing are clouds.

"Listen you two!" my mother shouts, "I want smiling, waving and most of all hand holding!" she seems distressed when she speaks. "And for heavens sake," she kisses my forehead and looks me in the eye, "don't try and kill yourselves just yet." The chariot emerges from the dome like stables like area, The crowd are screaming for the tributes and we begin to wave, "oh! your watering can," I mutter to max who instantly holds it to the crowd and presses the button- the next thing I hear Is a parade of screams and applaud; our watering cans disperse images of farmers ploughing grass, and suddenly our outfits turn brown. We were the grass, the watering cans fed us and the farmers ploughed us, now though we are dressed in flowers and root vegetables. district eleven will finally have more popular tributes.

The president is a tall middle aged man called Primus Moss.

"Welcome Tributes, to the ninety-seventh annual hunger games, and may the odds be for ever in your favour!" he walks away to stand by his son Marcus, who I swear is smiling at me. The chariots are whisked away and Theon, My mom and Gala are here embracing us with congratulations.


	4. Chapter 4

I see the other tributes, some are scowling(mostly the Careers) and some are smiling sweetly including district four's Alister Stone, son of the mayor in the district. He is grinning, obviously planning on how to kill me... or how to make his first move. He must be fourteen or so, very broad shoulders though and cropped bronze curls bouncing on his face. No. fifteen, oh god, I'm only twelve. He loses concentration as his escort ushers him and his partner away. Maybe life isn't so bad after all. Supper is a grand feast, not like the things from home- there is hot chocolate again; this wonderful chicken drenched in herds and spices and a delightful selection of other things. Those are the ones I really notice though, Theon and Arcadia (Max's stylist) keep shooting millions of questions our way like: "Did you see the audience?" and "That Marcus he is just so handsome don't you think Soleil?" but after about the one thousandth I retire to explore.

I climb the building, using only the elevator, and go to sit and watch the parades of people below, but I'm greeted instead by a shadow figure.

"Hi..." he whispers, "I'm- don't worry, you are Soleil, right?" his voice is smooth and definitely Capitol. "Yeah... how did you know I was up here?"

"I didn't, I just come here sometimes- to keep track of all the parades and events you know?" I did not understand this guy. How would a normal Capitol citizen afford to sit on top of all the tributes, EVERY year? And at a young age? "Um do you want something to eat or drink?" I offer as politely as I can physically pull off without sounding creped out. "That would be Splendid, I mean some water would be nice thanks," the shadow disappeared again, I still have no clue who it is. But obedient to my own word I ran to the elevator again and ask a server for a glass of water. The glass I get is pure crystal and the water is dressed in citrus fruit slices and three red currents clumped together. I rush back up again and put the glass on the edge. A tanned hand now in my view takes it, and I hear him slurp it all up. Good. He likes water. "Thanks again." he murmurs, trailing off.

"No problem, now may I ask who-" he runs and all I hear is him leap off the ledge and on to a large helicopter for one single moment I get a glimpse of his perfect face. This was no ordinary Capitol citizen with just a bulging wallet, no, this was Marcus Moss.


	5. Chapter 5

My head is aching, Marcus Moss? On the roof! This is too much, but then again is it? He was extremely handsome... and those Green eyes- mesmerising. No. He is the presidents son, he would never be allowed to be with me. As I walk down I see Alister.

"Hello," he yawns rubbing his eyes. "District four got the pent house because our floor was being worked on... I heard a really weird noise," he looks up at me and his eyes widen, "um, Soleil right? Hi! my uncle was in the same games as your mom," he sounds happy but then stops, he walks slightly closer, "do you want to be allies? You know, in the arena?" finally! an ally request that isn't from someone who practically helped raise me. "sure ! So, I have this one thing..." he nods. "I am kind of in an alliance with my district partner, you can decline if you want-"

"No, no, that's fine! just like at home, the more of one fish in the sea, the less chance the other fish have."

"what's it like in your district Alister?" he sits me down on the blue couch behind him.

"Very hot, wet and hard work," his head starts to shake "you?"

"Oh! um... we're all about agriculture you know, but I don't have to because of my mum," I realise how guilty I am, how much I want to be dead this luxurious lifestyle and some people like Alister, as I find out, at deaths door wishing for something way better, something everyone deserves.

I don't sleep that night, my thoughts are not evading me like they normally do, no, this time they are in my face, weaving around my mind coming in and out of the spot light.

In the morning I meet Max at breakfast, "Sunny! this stuff is A.M.A.Z.I.N.G! Nothing like the stuff at home!"

"Hi honey," my mother says without feeling whilst reading the paper with her traditional cup of coffee in front of her housing a perfectly whole cookie.

"Hi guys... where's Gala?" I look around, she's passed out on the couch, as usual.

"Gala, come on your god daughter was worried," as soon as she hears god daughter she sits up, and even under the several (or more) layers of make up I can still make out the heavy bags under her eyes. "Sorry, so sorry. W-what's the time! Oh gosh, quick! Quick! we are going to be late! I brush my hair and put it into a bun before sliding into our assigned outfits, Mine distinctly reads a giant red eleven on a black polo.

we get into the elevator. "Are you ready sunny?" he whispers, not directly looking down at me.

"yes, oh yeah we have Alister, district four in our alliance." he's now looking at me along with the two tributes in with us. "What? A career? Sunny, you can't trust them-" he shouts," I'm not a baby anymore Max! I can decide how to spend the short amount of life I have left! Whether you stay with me is your decision, NOT mine!" I don't realise how terrifying I must sound but I swear the others just shuddered.

"well... I'll think about it," he sounds calmer about it, maybe trying to prove he is the bigger person in the argument. Well, as my mom used to say "The person who fights back is the one who will survive," I had never understood when I was smaller, But it was more obvious now.

We are not late, we are some of the earliest actually. I make an effort to stand near Alister, so that I can introduce him to Max. "Hi,"

"Hey" they solemnly shake hands and stand on either side of me- What is with boys? A short but muscular woman stands on a stool when we all arrive.

"Tributes, welcome. I am Benicia, the head of the tribute training course in the Capitol- The rules are as follows- No fighting with fellow tributes; do not just go for the fighting skills or just the survival, you must make sure these two days are varied; and finally, no intimacy. This may cause the audience to become agitated... So now you may begin!" the weaker smaller tributes walk towards the survival stations dotted around the edge of the room. I leave the boys and head for the climbing station, the instructor, whom I find sleeping on a high branch of the biggest tree, is obviously not wanting to teach- so I will try to learn on my own. My first attempt is my last, I scale the tree, steadily, yet quickly up past the first canopy and to the branch below the instructor. "Hello, sleeping beauty, WAKE UP!" he almost falls of before looking stunned at how high I have climbed.

"How did you- Miss Gamps?" he is a middle aged man in his forties maybe fifties.

"Her daughter." I glide down, looking to make sure I don't fall into a force field. I prance from about four metres and land on my toes before realising that I'm being watched. I walk to Alister and Max, who have had a change of heart about each other and are now laughing together by the spears. "Guys! I've decided to break away from the alliance!" I'm crazy, and they can see it.

"Sunny-"

"No! I'll be fine, did you see me on that tree? I haven't climbed a tree since I was seven!

"Six,"

"whatever!" I'm dancing towards the fire Starting station now, who seems to be run by Benicia. "Hi Soleil! Come, I'm just showing Amidi here how to start a fire without matches." Amidi is a twelve year old like me, she also looks slightly older also. "Hi! I'm Amidi! District Twelve," she holds out her dainty hand.

"Soleil." I smile back, and that is when I realised we were going to be inseparable.

She tells me as we go to the wild food station, How she hunts in the woods with her father and is alright with a sword, I start to feel the guilt again, the one when i think of How I used To want to be dead, but now she and Alister have shown me Something better.


	6. Chapter 6

That night, I slept well, only to be disturbed by the crowds still partying in the streets below. My Dreams are of winning, going home, getting a boyfriend, hopefully marrying him and having a kid of my own. But, that for a fact, is never going to happen. A. because I'm only twelve. B. The arena might not have trees. I get up and look out at the buildings, they are so bright. Tomorrow, I will weapon train, now though, all I could think about was sleep.

As the elevator descends, Max smirks at me. "What? Got nothing better to look at." He smiles, "It's just... Your look older than you did in eleven, you look about fifteen," he's very quiet while he speaks. " You look about seventeen!" we both burst into laughter, this is the most happy I've seen Max since we got here. The door opens and this time we are some of the last, Immediately I go to join Amidi, who is at the sword play station, where she's definitely over powering the instructor. "Ok Ami... don't kill me!" her sword slashes down cutting the arm off a silicon dummy. She smoothes her auburn waves back into a ponytail and looks at me," hi Sunny! Look, did you see me!?" She looks very worked up .

"Yeah, You were great! How, may I ask, do you put so much power into your swings?" She giggles.

"Practice," she whispers into my ear, I nod. For the rest of the day we work our way around doing half an hour on each station, by the end of the day, we've completed almost all of them. "What are you going to do tomorrow?" she asks as we both walk towards the elevator. " I'm going to do se gym, with a touch of something sharp..." we both laugh, which reminds me of Max and myself earlier. Come to think of it, I haven't seen hi all day, not even at lunch. "Cool!" Amidi replies, "See you then..." I hug her and walk into our floor, dinner i being set and my mother is sitting at one end and Gala at the other. In between them, Theon and Arcadia sit both with one empty seat next to them. A pair of warm hands obscure my vision. "Guess," a beautiful tone comes from behind. A quick movement That the Sword instructor showed me, and My arm are around Max's neck. "Um, Max?" He smiles and turns e while sitting me down. "Good guess..." he whispers and we burst out into laughter again, forgetting that now we have an audience, Arcadia gives a slight whistle and I look at her, she's smiling and raising her eyebrows at Max who just goes bright red. He can't really be serious can he? No, he has a girlfriend... Who he is very loyal to. But The way he spoke to me when he said 'Guess' points towards a different answer, a maybe, an 'I'm not quite certain' perhaps. After dinner I go to my room and change, forgetting about the whole subject by thinking about what the hell I am going to do tomorrow.


End file.
